Generally, centrifugal fans have been applied to various home appliances, such as refrigerators, air conditioners, and cooking devices.
A centrifugal fan includes a hub for fixing a rotation shaft of a motor, and a plurality of blades for discharging air introduced in an axial direction of the hub in a radial direction of the hub.
Recently, various studies have been conducted to reduce noise of a centrifugal fan while increasing flow rate.